


First Three

by TheOtherOdinson



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Odin tries to be a good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherOdinson/pseuds/TheOtherOdinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby Loki knows two words. Odin very much wants to teach him his third.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Three

"Papa. Papa, Loki."

Frigga heard Odin's voice as she approached the doorway to the family's sitting room. She stopped before entering the room and took in the sight before her. Odin was seated on the floor, feet planted wide apart and flat to the ground, knees pointed up. Loki was seated across from him, tiny legs stretched out in front of him toward his father. 

"Papa. Can you say 'Papa'," Odin coaxed in a gentle tone Frigga only ever heard in those all too rare times when Odin was alone with his family.

She'd come from the nursery where Thor was sound asleep in his bed, sprawled out, limbs flung out in every direction. He'd been put down for a nap after burning through a day's worth of energy in course of a morning. She'd sat next to him for a time, stroking his hair and studying his face in sleep. She wondered at how big he was getting. Soon, there would be no more naps during the day for him. Soon he would leave the nursery altogether for a room of his own. Though she was pleased and proud of how independent a child her Thor was becoming, the thought of his outgrowing his babyhood saddened her.

As she sat with Thor the nurse told her the king had come by earlier to see his sons. Upon seeing Thor sleeping, Odin had scooped up Loki from where he'd been quietly playing and carried him off. Leaving Thor to his rest, she'd gone off in search for them.

Frigga stood still in the shadow of the doorway watching them unobserved. So this was where her other baby had gone.

"Pa-pa. You can do it. Pa-pa."

Loki blinked at him. "S'or."

Frigga pushed her fist against her lips to stifle her giggles even as Odin huffed a laugh.

"Yes, Thor. Very good. Now try 'Papa'. Papa."

Loki looked confused. Then he caught sight of her and waved at her enthusiastically. "Mama!"

Odin looked over at her as she finally entered the room and settled herself on the floor next to her family. Loki clamoured to his feet taking a few wobbly steps to reach her before resettling himself on the floor close enough to lean against his mother. He looked up at her for approval. Frigga pressed a kiss to Loki's cheek and then leaned over to offer one to Odin.

"And this is how you spend your unexpectedly free afternoon, husband," she noted. "Teaching our son new words. I approve. If only your councillors had so little to say for themselves more often so your family could reap the reward of your time."

She smiled and stroked her hand across his face to remove any sting her words might cause. She knew he spent as much time with their children as he was able, but there was no getting around he had many responsibilities and his free time was limited. It was true of them both. In fact, when Frigga realized she had no appointments until later in the day, she was en route to the nursery before she realized her feet were moving.

Odin rested his elbows on his knees, holding his hands together loosely. He smiled at Loki ruefully. "Ah, but if only it bore fruit."

"It will. You must give him time, it has only been a few days. Though I think you're just spoiled. Thor's first word was 'Papa'. You were hoping Loki's would be as well."

Odin ducked his head to hide his sheepish expression. Frigga smiled broadly enough for the both of them.

"There is still a chance I will be amongst the first three," he said. "I have hope."

"We will see. His words are new to him as well. He will learn to wield them soon enough. As I recall, it did not take Thor so long to take up new words once he began speaking."

"It didn't seem so, no."

"Well then, have patience Odin. You will undoubtedly be yearning for the days when Loki had no words to offer at all in no time." She smiled down at her child. "Isn't that right, my little love?"

Loki smiled back and giggled. He looked back to his father, opening and closing his mouth a few times making nonsensical noises.

Odin leaned forward eagerly. "Papa. Loki, say 'Papa'."

Loki opened his mouth. "No."

  
THE END.


End file.
